mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 95: Giamatti, Go!
"Giamatti, Go!" was originally released on March 13, 2012. Description It's a week of highs and lows for the McElroy bros, ranging from tragic revelations about Golden Corral visits to how great it would be if famous Hollywood actors were actually Pokemon. Stuff it! Suggested Talking Points The Sore Tooth, Bat Pelts, Pet Celebrities, The Game of Bones, Making it Dwayne, "Put Your Soap in My Soap," Continental Divide, OG Water Outline 04:01 - I work at a grocery store where we are required to stay clean-shaven at all times. Over a vacation I grew a beard that everyone thought really worked for me (including myself) only to have to shave it off. I'm not a big fan of this job, and I was considering getting other work. I'm a student, can be unemployed for a while, but is this a valid reason to quit? Should I risk unemployment to get a job I can have a beard at? 10:48 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Holly, who asks (in the Pets>Rodents category): HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A DUCK? i am thinking of getting a pet duck but i dont know much about them!! 19:08 - Hey, I'm a guy and also a monster. I started sleeping with a close friend of mine (a girl) who also plays bass in my band. We were "friends with benefits" for about six months, but it never really developed into an exclusive relationship. She feels heartbroken, because I recently slept with another girl, and this may have ruined a wonderful friendship as well as our band. Is there any way to salvage our friendship? -- Probably Unforgivable 23:56 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user CDMAX Team Bring It, who asks: How pathetic are The Rock haters? Rock haters are mostly Cena marks, but Cena fans have no idea how good The Rock was, how good The Rock can still be, everybody knows The Rock is holding back, and to who ever thinks its funny that the rock made the tooth fairy movie are dumb, because he made more money off that movie then you will make in your entire life. Cena hasn't been "owning" the rock, John Cena is no where near The Rocks level and the only reason that it looks like he is, is because the rock is holding back to make Cena look good. Cena's jokes aren't funny, and Cena is terrible in general Another arguement Rock haters have is, "he sold out" no he didn't sell out, the only thing The Rock sold out was arens, and still is selling out arenas, so what if he left WWE in 2004, its his life, why should we tell him how to live it Bonus Question: Agree/Disagee, John Cena isn't funny. 32:57 - MZ - Sponsored by Stack Soap 37:39 - Money Zone jingle (full 95 second song with post-processing and backing track) 43:30 - My British friend is in her first year of med school in the US, and has recently decided that she can't maintain a long-distance relationship with her long-time boyfriend in the UK. Problem is, that he's already booked tickets to visit her over spring break, and he won't be able to get the money back. When is the right time for her to break up with him - before, during, or after the visit. She's asking me for advice, and I'm at a loss what to tell her. Help! -- Stumped In Cincinnati 48:36 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Marcus, who asks: Is it true that "The Olive Garden" is for poor people? My girlfriend said it was and didn't want us to go there last night. She’s a rich girl and knows what fine food is....but we've never ever even been in there before, so how does she know its such a low quality place?... 57:50 - Housekeeping 61:02 - FY - Sent in by Keith Marnoch, from Yahoo Answers user Jammy, who asks: What does an owl look like and why? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * "My jorts are comfortable and easy to wear" by Justin was a reference to a well-known phrase in several early Pokémon games. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pro Wrestling Category:Facial Hair Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Jakob Locker Category:Stack Soap Category:Jingle Category:Olive Garden